The Meeting
by geminiangel1964
Summary: Merry Christmas to all from Zuma and I! part of the Bourbon And Aspirin Universe
1. Chapter 1

Zuma was dreaming and the dream was one of those good ones. The ones that are part memory and part future. He and cousin Jethro were at the park with Mommy and Uncle McGee. While Uncle Tim and Mommy tossed around a weirdly shaped brown ball, he and Jethro played hide and seek with the squirrels in the park. It was cool, because the squirrels preferred to hide rather than seek.

He loved going with Mommy and Uncle Tim. After they played with their ball, they would play with him and Jethro. Sometimes, he went with Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby. When Aunt Abby went, she spent most of the time on the ground leaning on Uncle Tim. He liked Aunt Abby but preferred when it was Mommy. Still, he knew Uncle Tim liked to have Aunt Abby there. Most of the time, Zuma could smell Aunt Abby's scent on Uncle Tim. Jethro joked that Aunt Abby was his new mom. She spent more time at his house than her own. Zuma knew Jethro didn't mind. He liked the idea that Uncle Tim was happy.

He could hear Mommy calling him, "Hey, Zuma. Wake-up, sleepyhead." He wasn't asleep. He was chasing squirrels. Mommy could be so funny at time. Against his will, his eyes blinked open and then shut. That was weird, Mommy was sitting on his bed in his room. Mommy… Zuma bounced awake. Mommy was home. Eagerly he greeted his favorite person in the world.

"I'm so glad to see you, too." Tony scratched the ears that were freely offered. "Daddy and I have a surprise for you. You have a brother and sister. I know you are going to love them as much as Daddy and I." Zuma wagged his tail in ecstasy as his ears were scratched perfectly; paying little attention to his Mommy until he noticed the tears in Mommy's eyes. "See, a wonderful woman couldn't care for them so she sent them to Grandpa, Daddy, you and I so that we could all be a family."

Zuma looked at Mommy in confusion. The sad face was at odds with the happy tone and playful hands. "Come on, lazy bones. Let's go see Daddy." Excited to see his other favorite person, Zuma leapt from the bed and headed for the door, looking back to be sure that Mommy was coming along. Didn't Mommy say there was a surprise?

On his way to the living room, Zuma stopped to investigate his bowl. He was pleased to find a Rocky-shaped treat. Mommy made the best treats in the whole world. After his treat, he had a nice drink and then headed for the living room, where Daddy called out to him. "Hey, pup."

The Victoria was here. Daddy was holding her. Wait. It was too small to be The Victoria and it wasn't puffy. The pup stared at the Victoria-like thing in Jethro's arms. He moved forward when Mommy encouraged him. He watched Mommy step around and go to grandpa. Grandpa had The Victoria. Wait. It was too small, also. Mommy took the Victoria-like thing and went to sit by Daddy.

"Come on, silly thing." Jethro said to the pup. "Come here."

Obviously, he needed to have another talk with Daddy. He was not a silly thing. Mommy told Zuma, he wasn't. He was a good boy, even if Mommy felt he was growing up to fast. Zuma felt a pang of sadness with the thought of his Agent Zuma carrier. How he had loved Mommy or Daddy carrying him in it. Unfortunately, it was just too small for him.

"It's okay, Zuma."

Well, it might be okay for Mommy but he was totally confused. Zuma didn't know they made Victoria's in different sizes. The one that Mommy held opened its eyes and made a noise.

"She wants to meet you. Come on."

Well, if it wanted to meet him, he could be polite. Cautiously, Zuma approached. He stretched out his nose until it met with a tiny foot clad in a soft baby onesie. Zuma jerked back when the foot moved and then he woofed softly.

The woof caused the other thing to open its eyes. Zuma watched as another little foot moved towards him. He sniffed the thing that Jethro was holding and then sniffed the other. The thing Daddy had begun to fuss softly. Zuma relaxed a bit, he knew what to do when The Victoria fussed. Carefully Zuma rubbed the foot with the side of his face. Like The Victoria, it quieted and looked towards Zuma.

Zuma ignored the adults' conversation. He kept rubbing his face on the thing's legs. It moved a bit, Zuma knew it was enjoying the attention. Aunt Abby handed a bottle to Daddy and Zuma watched in awe as the thing began sucking greedily.

As he watched, Mommy's thing began to fuss. This time, he realized that the thing must be hungry. Aunt Abby had pulled the bottle from the bag like Mommy took to the park. Zuma whirled about and leapt over Daddy's feet to reach the duffle. He nosed it but couldn't open it.

Undeterred, he began to drag the duffle around the coffee table, until he pushed it up against Tony's legs. "Aren't you a good big brother? You are so good helping your sister." Tony praised him as he dug out a bottle and mirrored Jethro's actions.

"Big brother? Sister?" Zuma moved back to his previous position. When Mommy woke him, what had he told Zuma? That he and Daddy had a surprise, they had gotten Zuma a …. a… a brother and sister. Which was which?

He looked at the thing on Mommy's lap. He carefully rubbed its foot and told it he would take care of it. No, not it. What had Mommy called it? Brother? sister? Yes, Mommy called it a sister. That must mean Daddy's was the brother.

He was sure Cousin Jethro had talked about those. He called them babies. Jethro had told him The Victoria was a baby. Zuma made a note to ask him for more details the next time he visited. After all, if Mommy and Daddy had gotten him a brother and sister to play and snuggle then he should know how to care for them, like he did Rocky.

While his brother and sister ate, he sat in front of the couch moving his head from Mommy's knee to Daddy's and back. Occasionally he would rub a foot carefully and offer tell the babies that he would take good care of them. He would take them on walks to the park and would snuggle them in his bed.

Zuma was a bit worried. Rocky might be jealous that Daddy and Mommy had gotten Zuma two babies to play with but Zuma would just assure his raccoon that he loved him as much as ever. Mommy always said the more love you gave away the more love you had.

As he watched his babies, Zuma couldn't wait to go to the park. With two more players, he and Jethro would be sure to find those squirrels. While rubbing their feet, Zuma breathed deeply. He wanted to be sure to remember his babies' scents. Just in case his babies wanted to try hiding. Contentedly, Zuma spared a glance for Mommy and Daddy. Tonight, when they cuddled in his bed, Zuma would make sure they knew how grateful he was for them getting him the babies. He was the luckiest puppy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuma watched Mommy and Daddy holding his babies. The brother was very quiet after he ate. But the sister! Yikes. He wasn't sure Mommy hadn't actually burped and blamed it on the sister. He thought Daddy thought may have thought so, too. He had brought up taco night. Zuma's nose recoiled at the thought. Of course, it didn't really smell like Mommy. Thank heavens!

When they began to talk about names. Zuma's ears perked up. His babies needed good names. None of that blackie or sport or spot or the like. He hoped Daddy wasn't in charge. Silly Thing indeed.

"This little lady is Jacqueline Holly Gibbs." Mommy smiled down at the sister. "We'll call her Linnie."

Linnie? Zuma considered it. That wasn't too bad. Mommy must have kept Daddy under control. Maybe Mommy named the sister and Daddy the brother. This could be bad. He listened carefully.

AKA Chris? Zuma shook his head. He'd talk to Mommy. Plain Chris would be so much better.

"Linnie and Chris." Jackson repeated. "I think those are fine names and their middle names are very appropriate. I'm proud of you boys for including their birth parents in their names."

Thank heavens, Grandpa was there. Zuma wagged his tail in agreement. Linnie and Chris. Those were suitable for his babies. He watched them wondering how long it would take them to learn to come when called. They could help throw his ball. As he watched his babies he day-dreamed of the things he could teach them.

Zuma started when the sister fussed. Zuma went to rub her foot with his head but let out a yelp and quickly back away. The smell. Oh, had Daddy let Mommy have tacos again? The pup retreated further his eyes watering. How could the sister tolerate Mommy's smell that close? It had to be why she was crying.

Zuma watched from a distance as Mommy laid the sister down. There was the problem. Poor Linnie. Mommy hadn't taken her out to do her business and she had done it on her clothes. Zuma remembered with shame when he had accidently wet on himself and Mommy. He had been so ashamed. He barked to assure Linnie that it was an accident and that she had to let Mommy or Daddy know that she had to go outside.

What was… Zuma yelped and whirled away from where he had been close to Daddy's knee. Not another accident. That was it. He had to train the brother and the sister quick. This was intolerable in close corners. At least, Mommy was able to clean them up quickly.

At the knock at the door on the door, he watched the rest of the family arrive. Zuma watched as Mommy handed the brother to Ducky. There was Uncle Jimmy. Where was the Victoria? He wanted to show her his new babies. There she was with Aunt Breena. Mommy took the Victoria and watched with Zuma as Aunt Abby handed the sister to Aunt Breena.

Godparents? What were those? Zuma listened to the talk. He approved of the chosen godparents even if he didn't understand it what they were. He made a note to ask Mommy later. He wasn't sure who his were. He took the opportunity to go search for Rocky. He needed to tell him that Victorias came in different sizes and Mommy and Daddy had brought him two of them. Finding him still napping on the bed, Zuma considered a quick nap. No, better not. He needed to show he was responsible and could take care of the brother and the sister.

Waking Rocky with a quick explanation of the events, he carried him out through the kitchen. Maybe just a quick snack and a few sips of water. Caring for the sister and the brother was hard work. Finally, he picked up Rocky and continued into the room just as Leon came in. He barked a welcome which Leon ignored. How rude!

His babies had been handed around again. Now Grandpa held the brother and Ducky the sister. Zuma stopped to listen. Shopping? No way. It was bad enough with Mommy or Daddy but with Aunt Abby… No way, he was staying with his babies. He peeked over the edge of the bassinet. The Victoria was laying there contentedly. He edged around until he found a spot where he could watch the Victoria, the brother and the sister.

Zuma snickered to himself. Grandpa was sending Daddy and Mommy to bed. They must have been cranky. He watched as Grandpa held his hand up to Daddy and ordered him to sleep. What did he mean Ducky and he would be fine? Zuma planned on being right here to take care of the sister and the brother.

"Grandpa, I'll be here to help. After all, they're my babies. I'm going to watch over the brother and the sister." Zuma told his grandpa indignantly.

"Pardon me." Jackson laughed. "Ducky, Zuma and I will be just fine."

Zuma laid his head down on his paws. That was better. He watched as Grandpa and Ducky shoo the others away. Finally, it was quiet. The Victoria seemed to have fallen asleep. Zuma peered up at the brother. Grandpa was doing a good job so far. The brother appeared to have fallen asleep. Next he cheeked on the sister. Ducky was also doing a good job. The sister appeared to be asleep, too.

Satisfied all was good, Zuma laid Rocky down on his paws and began to tell him all about the brother and the sister. He told him about Mommy and Daddy bringing him the babies, what their names were and that they needed trained to go outside because they smelled so bad and that… yawn… they would go to the park and… yawn… sleep with Mommy and Daddy and him in the his big bed… his big, comfy bed…..


End file.
